


I Would Still Bury That Body For You

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: Michael's really in love with Luke. That's it, that's the story.title from Best Friend by 5sos





	I Would Still Bury That Body For You

Making out is totally something you do with your best friend, right? Michael thought so. So did Luke, apparently. It wasn’t often that they actually, like, made out. But it was often enough to make the older boy think about it. Maybe that could be because of the feelings he’s been finding himself catching for Luke, but he doesn’t want to think so. It’s all a mess, really, except not really, because he’s fine with it, Luke’s fine with it, the other boys don’t know, so what’s the big deal?

Everything is, apparently. One drunken night with Calum, he blurts the question out, and Calum just looks at him.

“Uh, no?”

“Huh? Wha’d’ya mean no?”

“I don’t make out with you. Or Ash. Or Luke.”

“Yeah but you’re not gay, Cal. ‘S totally normal.”

“’cept it isn’t. Kissing is one thing, but making out is like…something else.”

“It isn’t like we’re dating or anything- “

“I know, which makes it worse. Just… tread carefully.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Michael replies, emptying the last of the bottle of beer he’s been nursing for a while.

He throws the bottle out on the way out of the room. He goes to his room, sits down on the bed, which gradually turns into laying down on his back, and sends Luke a dumb snapchat photo. It shows him with the bunny filter, pouting, eyes directly on the lens. He captions it “im so fucking drunk save me”, then taps Luke’s contact name and sends it.

Luke’s reply is in an instant. Michael opens it and a huge smile falls on his face. It’s a photo of Luke with the same bunny filter, but smiling his toothy smile with his tongue poking out. He captioned it “you may be drunk but ur also rly cute”. Michael’s not in love. Not in the slightest.

He sends one back. It’s the bunny filter again, but this time he’s smiling a little. He captioned it “ur cuter” and sends it.

The one that Luke sends back puts Michael in a near heart attack, he’s so cute. It’s of him pouting, wide eyed, with the bunny filter. His lip ring looks precious with the filter, and Michael totally isn’t in love. It’s a simple caption: “wanna come to mine? we can chill and i can nurse you back to sobriety”.

Michael sends one back, this time with the rainbow filter coming from his open-mouthed grin and two poorly drawn hearts over his eyes. “on my way pls dont laugh at how drunk i am”.

When he arrives, he’s wrapped in a fluffy blanket. He makes his way over to Luke and settles down beside him. Luke is facing forwards, and Michael just shuffles so he’s draped on his side. Luke smiles down at him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Michael hiccups. Luke laughs.

“You really are drunk.”

“Mmm. So drunk.” Another hiccup.

Luke mutes the television and turns so he’s laying on his side, front to front with Michael.

“Want anything? Like, water, Tylenol…”

Michael is quiet for a moment, considering his options.

“No, thank you though. Wanna… just stay, just hold me. ‘M sleepy.”

“You’re drunk.” Luke laughs again.

“Mmm, n’ you’re warm. Y’so warm, Lu, ‘s nice.” Michael mumbles, shuffling closer.

“You gonna sleep? Thought you’d come over for something else.” Luke teased.

“Like wha’?” Michael asks, now wide awake.

“Oh, y’know…marathons of Spongebob, mum’s brownies that she left us before she went home…” Luke teased, ignoring what he truly meant.

Michael blinked up at him.

“Did you really mean that, or ‘m I just too drunk to see sarcasm?”

Luke giggles. Michael settles again.

“Both. I could mean whatever you want me to mean.” Luke replied, rubbing circles on Michael’s skin.

“…what about we marathon and eat brownies.” Michael suggests.

Luke blinks at him.

“Really?”

“…yeah? Lu, I’m so fucking drunk, please don’t confuse me.” Michael whined, a pout lining his face.

Luke pout-smiled, bringing him close.

“Poor Mikey. C’mere.” Luke said, pulling him into a kiss.

Michael jumped, and Luke laughed against his lips.

“Sorry. Wasn’t ready. Take two?” Michael mumbles.

“Mm. Take two.” Luke repeats, and this time Michael kisses him back.

The two lay in silence like that. It isn’t really heated at all. They just kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Little pecks to longer glides of their lips. Luke’s fingers are gently combing through the soft green hair in front of him. Michael’s hands vary from being on Luke’s neck, to jaw, to cheek, to hip, to waist, but eventually settling back on the space where his jaw meets his neck. They kiss for a while; breaths fanning out against cheeks and lips. When Michael playfully flicks at Luke’s lip ring with his tongue before settling back into innocent kissing, Luke jumps and makes a small noise that makes Michael breath out a laugh through his nose. He pulls away for a second, sadly.

“That was really cute. That thing you did when I flicked your ring. Gimme a sec, I’ll be right back.” Michael says, placing a quick kiss to Luke’s lips again before leaving for the bathroom.

His phone buzzes in his pocket when he’s washing his hands. He dries them off and opens the notification from Snapchat. It’s Luke.

Michael’s breath stutters. It isn’t even, like, supposed to be a sexy picture. Maybe it is. He’s still a little drunk. It’s Luke’s face, no filter. Just him and his lips, pink and puffy from kissing, in a cute pout that makes his lip ring look _so_ good, and sad eyes, but his pupils are bigger than normal, and Michael knows it isn’t from any sort of drug, and he’s going insane. The caption is a simple “come back :(“, and Michael really thinks he’s gonna have a stroke.

He walks out of the bathroom and back to Luke’s room, shutting the door behind him.

“Not fair.” Michael whines, crawling back into Luke’s space.

Luke giggles.

“Not my fault you took forever. Missed you. And your lips. But mainly you.”

“Mainly my lips.” Michael corrected.

“Mainly your lips.” Luke agreed.

“If y’missed me so much, you’re spending an awful lot of time not kissing me.”

Luke moves in closer, pressing a long, seductive kiss on Michael’s lips. When he pulled away, it was with a smirk, and he never got further away than the tips of their noses touching.

“Fuck, Luke. Can’t do that to me.” Michael whispers.

“Why not?” Luke whispers back, teasing.

Michael rolls his eyes and places an equally as long and seductive kiss to Luke’s lips.

“’Cause I’m gonna die, that’s why.”

Luke’s smirk is back. So are Michael’s irregular breathing patterns. Not in love, not in love.

“Why die when we can make out?”

“God, Luke, fuck.” Michael replies, swooping in to kiss the younger.

This time, the atmosphere has changed completely. It’s more teasing, needier. It begins gently, but gradually gets more and more desperate. The gentleness in Luke’s hands is needier now, tugging gently on Michael’s locks, keeping his head close. The gentle caress on Luke’s jaw is now a slightly tight hold, and this other hand has found home in knotting Luke’s shirt. Their lips move quicker against each other; biting gently and sucking on lips. They’re so close that when they breathe, it’s more breathing your air into the mouth of the other.

Michael flicks his tongue against Luke’s ring again, this time taking it into his mouth for a moment. Luke’s hand tightens in Michael’s hair and Michael’s fist tightens in Luke’s shirt. Luke parts his lips. Immediately, their bodies get closer, almost chest to chest, legs tangled more. Michael’s tongue slips across Luke’s lips, and Luke’s comes out, dragging playfully and quickly against Michael’s.

“Don’t be a tease” Michael says, voice deep.

They get back at it instantly.

This time, Luke’s tongue is in Michael’s territory, flicking against Michael’s tongue and teasingly avoiding it whenever Michael tries to tease back. Michael makes a low noise, pushing himself closer, gripping both sides of Luke’s face and worming his way back into Luke’s mouth. The older boy takes Luke’s bottom lip between his own, nipping at the ring there before fully taking it into his mouth, sucking on it.

“God, fuck, Michael.” Luke says, panting against the older boy’s lips. His eyes are dark, pupils bigger than they were in the photo, and Michael. Well.

“Yeah, come back.” Michael says, pulling Luke back in.

They kiss like that again, Luke letting Michael mark his territory, make it known to Luke that he wants control today. Their tongues dance again, tangling wetly with the other. Michael is absolutely not in love. 

Just like that, they get shoved out of their moment by a loud bang in the kitchen, followed by a loud “fuck!” from Calum, and an uproar of laughter from Ashton. They look at each other, panting, still holding onto the other for dear life.

Luke presses a long, gentle kiss on Michael’s lips. Michael kisses back. He feels like crying. He’s also really tired.

He’s not in love.

Luke smiles.

“You look tired Mikey. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Luke says quietly. He kisses Michael again.

He’s not in love.

“Okay. Night, Lu.”

Michael is absolutely, positively, a million percent, not in love with Luke.

“Night. Sleep well. Love you.” Luke says, always adding an ‘I love you’ to his goodnight wishes.

Not one bit.

When Michael wakes up a few hours later, his head is throbbing and Luke is holding him to his chest. Michael is going to cry. Like, not the cute crying in movies, no. He’s gonna full blown, fat tears, Niagara Falls from his eyes, blotchy face, can’t breathe right, snotty nosed, cry.  He doesn’t love Luke, he’s not in love with him. It’s just a silly little thing his heart does when they kiss. And cuddle. And hang out, and go to lunch, and badly grocery shop, and talk, and record, and write, and. Michael doesn’t love Luke, he doesn’t, he doesn’t, he doesn’t, he doesn’t, he-

“Hey.” Luke croaks, voice deep and raspy from sleep.

He’s really gonna cry, like this, wrapped in Luke’s arms.

“Hi.” Michael responds, curling closer to Luke’s chest.

“Sleep well?”

“Only cause you’re here.” Michael responds, more honestly than he means.

Luke smiles and presses a kiss to Michael’s neck.

There’re a couple minutes of silence. They just lay there; Michael wrapped up in Luke, overthinking yet blissed out. Luke’s hands trace patterns against the fabric laying on Michael’s tummy, and Michael reaches down to hold one of Luke’s hands. Luke doesn’t fight it.

He’s so fucking in love with Luke.

The air feels like it is disappearing like it does in an air mattress when there’s a pin prick in it; so slowly it’s almost excruciating. It’s so heavy, but at the same time, Michael’s never been calmer. Maybe he’s the only one feeling the tension. He hopes so.

Luke keeps pressing little kisses to the skin he can reach behind Michael. Just little, tiny pecks. Michael really fucking loves him.

He thinks that he’d probably dive into the water and give the door to Luke if they were in _Titanic_. He definitely would. He’d do a lot for Luke. Probably too much.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Luke asks, out of nowhere.

Michael jumps and sputters on nothing. _What?_

“What?”

“Boyfriend. Mine?”

Luke’s _gay_?

“You…gay?”

Luke just laughs.

“Yes. Me gay. I thought making out with you was making it obvious enough?”

_Oh._

“Oh. Oh, um. Boyfriend.” Michael stutters.

He’s such a _fucking_ idiot.

“Boyfriend.” Luke repeats.

“Yeah. Boyfriend. Yours.” Michael replies. _Why can’t he form a sentence?_

Luke smiles, flipping Michael over so they can look at each other. He has this dumb smile on his face, and Michael can’t help but recreate it.

“Boyfriend.” Luke says, smiling, kissing Michael gently.

“Boyfriend.” Michael replies, tugging Luke in for a slightly more heated kiss. Nothing serious.

When they part, Michael’s giggling.

“What’s so funny, loverboy?”

Michael’s eyes widen.

“Oh _no_ , are you gonna call me names? God, I’m gonna fucking _die._ ”

Luke giggles.

“I absolutely am. Sorry. What’s your favorite one?”

Michael blushes a little.

“You’ll find out soon enough, baby. And you’re not sorry.”

“I’m so not sorry. And,” Luke pauses, tilting Michael’s lips up to his, “Love how baby sounds on your lips.” He continues, speaking against Michael’s lips lowly before kissing him.

Michael lets out a small noise against Luke’s lips, but Luke pulled away.

“You make cute noises.”

“How do you know? That was nothing.”

“You really think I haven’t heard you jack off?” Luke teases, kissing Michael again.

“Luke, please, don’t do this if you aren’t gonna follow through.” Michael whines.

“Who said I’m not gonna follow through?”

“Me, because I wanna have that marathon and brownies. And you make cute noises too.”

Luke gasps in fake shock, flipping onto his back and pulling Michael closer, so his head is resting on Luke’s chest. He cuts on the television and his fingers find home in Michael’s hair again.

After a bit, Michael is pressing kisses to Luke’s stomach gently, letting Luke guide his head where to go occasionally. Playfully, he pushes Michael’s head to his dick, and Michael places a sweet kiss to it, looking up at Luke and batting his lashes. Luke swears under his breath, guiding him back up to his chest. Michael kisses at his collarbones some, before whispering,

“Can’t wait to actually suck your dick.”

Luke just tightens his hand in his hair.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm.” Michael replies, kissing back down. He stops at Luke’s hips, sucking a nice mark there before kissing over it and going between his thighs.

“I can’t tell if you’re just really affectionate today or really wanna have my dick down your throat.”

Michael gasps at the image.

“Both, but leaning more toward affection. Let me love you.” He replies, drawing out the last letter.

Michael goes up and kisses Luke’s cock again a couple times before heading back up and resting on Luke’s chest.

They stay like that, cuddled close, sometimes laughing at whatever was said on the show they were watching. Michael started dozing off eventually. He felt so safe and warm and _loved_ in Luke’s arms, against his chest.

“My Michael.” Luke mumbles, brushing Michael’s fringe away for a moment.

“All yours.” Michael replies sleepily, finally falling asleep in Luke, his boyfriend’s, arms.


End file.
